Big Brothers
by MarMarBinks
Summary: A one-shot that came to my head and I just wrote it down.  Leo wishes he had a big brother.


**A/N:** This is just a random little one-shot that came to my head one day. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned TMNT would I be writing fanfic? if you said yes, then you are wrong...

"Here, Mikey, let me help you with that," Don said as he walked over to his little brother. His orange banded brother was attempting to fix his game station. In a couple of minutes, Don had it fixed. "Thanks, big bro!" Mikey exclaimed before turning it on and beginning to play a video game. The purple clad turtle went back to working on a new invention. He was trying to pull a metal object apart from another metal object. He was not succeeding. "Let me get it," Raph said hoarsely and snatched it away from his immediate younger brother. He separated the two objects and handed them back to Don. "Here ya go, Brainiac."

Leo watched this all from the dojo door. A strange feeling crept through him, but he shook it off and started for the kitchen. "Who's hungry?" the eldest turtle asked.

"I am!" The youngest turtle exclaimed, jumping up. Walking by, Raph hit his little brother upside the head. "Yer always hungry, Mikey."

The four turtles went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "There's only old pizza in here," Donny stated.

Grabbing a couple of pieces, Mikey said, "That's good enough for me!"

Raph sighed, shaking his head. "There's something wrong with that turtle." Leo chuckled softly before grabbing a piece of pizza. "Well, this is all we got and starving!" The red and purple clad turtles each grabbed some pizza before sitting down to enjoy (if you can enjoy cold pizza) [1] their meal.

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong with Klunk!" Mikey's urgent voice rang through the lair. Leo sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. Stretching, he exited his room. He saw Raph and Donny do the same.<p>

"Mikey," Raph growled. "If yer waking us up for some stupid little thing like last week, yer dead."

"Hey," Mikey said defensively. "I thought that bump on my leg was serious. Besides, there is something seriously wrong with Klunk."

Yawning, Donny started making his way towards Mikey's room. "I'll take a look."

"What is going on, my sons?" Master Splinter said as he appeared in the dojo doorway.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey's worrying about nothing again."

"Hey," Mikey said. "This-" He stopped when he saw Donny exit his room. Leo looked at the purple banded turtle and waited for him to say it was nothing. There was one problem: he didn't.

"Uh, I'm sorry to say this Mikey, but Klunk's seriously sick. I'm not sure what's wrong yet, but I'll figure it out."

The youngest turtle's eyes began to water and soon streams of tears were running down his face. Instantly, his older brothers were there, hugging him and comforting him.

"Mikey, it's going to be okay," came Leo's calm and reassuring voice.

"I'll figure out what's wrong and then I'll fix Klunk right up." Donny promised.

"Uh, Donny's smart, Klunk will be in good hands." Raph said.

"My son, I trust in your older brother's ability. Klunk will be alright." Splinter said. He was standing beside them now. "I must go meditate." And then their father was gone.

"I'll go get started on diagnosing Klunk right now." Don shuffled away.

"Come on, Mikey," Leo said. "Let's get you to bed." With that, the blue and red clad turtles led their little brother into his room and sat him down on his bed. Don was on the other side of the room, where Klunk was.

Mikey looked over at Klunk and Don and fresh tears started to fall. "Sh," Raph said as he started to wipe away his little brother's tears. "It's alright."

Raph and Leo sat on either side of Mikey and they caught him in a two-way hug. After half an hour of hugs, encouraging words, and tears, Mikey fell asleep. Don went to bed after giving Klunk some medicine and Raph and Leo were about to leave. They took one last look at their sleeping baby brother and left the room.

"Goodnight, Raph."

"Night, Fearless." With that, Raph ducked into his room. A sudden wave of sadness washed over Leo. He turned and silently left the lair. After drifting through the sewers, he somehow found his way topside. He sat on a rooftop and stared up at the beautiful night sky.

All of a sudden, a body was beside him.

Leo jumped, looked over, and relaxed. "What are you doing up here, Raph?"

"The question is: What are _you_ doing up here?"

Leo sighed. Raph looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"It must be nice."

"What?"

"Having an older brother."

Raph smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

Leo didn't return his smile. He just sighed again.

Raph's smile disappeared. "Yer sad cause you don't have one?"

"I'm not really _sad_...I'm just….I just wish I had one. I wish I had an older brother to lean and depend on, to help me when I need help, to tell me right and wrong through his experience. Instead, I'm the one everyone leans and depends on, I'm the one who helps everyone, I'm the one who tells right and wrong through my experience."

They sat there in silence for a little while. Then, Raph spoke. "I see what yer saying. I can't imagine a life where my big bro's not there to help me. Now, I know I'm not yer big bro, but you can lean on me. I'll help ya if ya need it. I'm not sure if I should be telling ya right from wrong, though."

Leo laughed at his last statement. "Thanks Raph."

The red clad turtle smiled crookedly. "No problem, bro."

The eldest stood and said, "Let's go home."

Raph stood. "I'll race ya."

Smiling, Leo started to jog away. Over his shoulder, he called, "You're on."

Raph raced after his big bro, who he was ever so thankful for.

* * *

><p>[1] sorry if I offended anyone, I'm not a fan of cold, old pizza, but if you are: sorry!<p>

**A/N: **I'm not extremely happy with this one...it's okay, but I just couldn't get it right (in my opinion, anyway) sorry if some of them are a little OOC...Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
